Revenge is Sweet
by DutchessOfDrama
Summary: sequel to Locked in a Closet! If you haven't read it I recommend that you do before reading this! It's about 3 months after Wally and Artemis got locked in a closet by Dick and Zantanna. Now they want their revenge.


**So a few of you asked for a sequel where Wally and Artemis get back at Rob and Zantanna. So I decided to write it. **

**Oh, I also just want to say thank you for all the lovely reviews You guys are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice…or Target!**

**So without further ado… I give you the sequel!**

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

It was about 3 months after the whole closet scenario.

Wally and Artemis were sitting down in the caves living room hunched together. They were speaking in hushed voices.

"We need a way to get back at the little troll," Wally told Artemis.

"Why did you not like being locked in a closet with me Wally?" Artemis asked her boyfriend.

"What?! No I was just saying…" He stuttered.

"Yeah I know I was only kidding," Artemis said laughing as she kissed Wally on the cheek.

"Very funny babe," Wally laughed.

"So what's the plan Baywatch?" Artemis asked completely serious again.

"Well I think we should do to him what he did to us," Wally said.

"Good idea and we can throw Zee in too!" She exclaimed.

"Perfect," Wally stated, then he added, "So how are we going to pull this off?"

"I got a plan," Artemis said, "But we're going to need some help."

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

"So everyone got that?" Artemis asked.

"I'm pretty sure," M'gann said.

"Oh I got it," Zantanna said smirking.

"Why are we doing this again?" Conner asked Artemis and Wally.

"Because we are trolling a troll," Wally said simply.

Zantanna was smirking the whole time. She couldn't believe that they were actually going to get back at Dick. Artemis noticed her smirking and smiled to herself. _If only Zee knew what was going to happen to her._

"Does the league know about this?" Conner asked.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Artemis said evilly.

"Is anyone else getting déjà vu?" Kaldur asked.

M'gann, Conner and Zantanna all agreed with him.

"Okay so the little troll is probably in his room hacking some device so we better get going." Wally instructed.

"Let's go!" Zantanna cheered.

Everyone left to go to the spots for the greatest prank ever, (according to Wally). Artemis and Wally looked at Zantanna and then shared a look between the two of them. _If only she knew._

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

Dick Grayson was sitting at his computer desk in his room at the cave. He had just hacked into some random security camera and speaker system at Target and was about to have some classic trolling time.

The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted into his room.

_M'gann must have made cookies,_ he thought. _I better go grab one before Wally eats them all…_

He stood up from his desk and was just about to open the door when there was a knock. He opened the door to find Zantanna standing there holding a plate of cookies.

"I thought you might want some before Wally ate them all," She said offering him the plate of cookies.

"Wow thanks Zee!" Dick exclaimed grabbing a cookie.

"Oh no problem," She told him.

He munched on a cookie as he waved her in.

"Did M'gann try a new recipe? These ones taste funny." He commented.

"I don't think so," Zantanna told him.

Dick yawned as he became very drowsy. He instantly thought something was up, but he waved it off. He was probably just really tired from last night's mission with Batman.

"Dick are you okay?" he heard Zantanna ask him.

"Yeah," he yawned, "Just a little *yawn* tired."

"Oh okay then," She said.

Dick was going to answer her but before he could he was fast asleep.

Zantanna dragged the boy off the bed and out the door. She continued to drag him down the hall where Kaldur was waiting.

"I can't believe that we're actually pulling this off!" she exclaimed.

"You seem awfully excited," he commented.

"Well that's because it's not everyday people get back at the boy wonder," Zantanna told him.

"Good point," Kaldur said before picking up the unconscious boy and following Zantanna down the hall.

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

"Did anyone order one unconscious boy wonder?" Zantanna announced as her and Kaldur approached the others in the hall.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Artemis said.

"I know it's so cool," Wally told her.

"I can't believe he actually ate the cookies," Artemis exclaimed.

"I know I thought he would have noticed something was up," Wally said.

"Wally, what exactly did you put in the batter?" M'gann asked.

Wally pulled out a now empty needle, "Oh you know, just the same good old stuff he used on me."

"So what do we do now?" Zantanna asked, smirking like a crazy person.

"We throw him in a closet, like he did to us," Artemis told her friend.

"Sweet," Zantanna said smiling.

"As I said earlier, serious case of déjà vu," Kaldur said.

Artemis opened the door to the same unused supply closet that she and Wally had been put in.

"Put him in there," She instructed Kaldur.

"Shouldn't we tie him first?" M'gann questioned.

"No, it's Rob. He'd be out of the ropes in a heartbeat," Wally told her.

"Right," she said.

"There," Kaldur said as he placed the unconscious boy on the ground.

"All right!" Zantanna cheered, "Let's go watch the monitors for blackmail!"

"One last thing," Artemis told her.

"What's that?" Zantanna asked.

"This!" Artemis said as she jumped on Zantanna. Wally tossed Artemis one of her stun arrows. Artemis caught it and hit Zantanna in the hip with it.

Zantanna froze and went limp. Artemis dragged her into the room besides Dick.

"Revenge is sweet," she commented.

"Now, we go to the monitor and watch blackmail videos," Wally told everyone.

They all walked up to the monitor room laughing and joking the whole time.

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

Dick moaned as he rubbed his head, "What happened to me?"

"Same thing that happened to me," He heard a voice say.

"Zee?" He asked.

"Yep."

"What happened," he asked her.

"Wally and Artemis, that's what." She said.

"Oh jeeze, Wally's never letting me live this one down," Dick moaned.

"Oh poor you," Zantanna said with fake symphony.

Dick called out, "Hey Wally, what the hell?"

**"Oh I'm sorry, is it not fun to be trapped in a closet?" **Wally asked over the speakers.

"Seriously dude?" Dick asked.

**"Seriously,"** Wally said laughing.

"Can you get anymore immature?" Zantanna called out.

**"You're one to talk!" **Artemis told her over the speakers.

"Can you please just let us out?" Dick asked.

**"Not a chance," **Wally said, **"See you in a couple of hours…if we remember."**

Dick put his head in his hands, "Well this blows."

"Tell me about it," Zantanna commented.

"I'm so getting him back once we get out," He said.

"Can I help?" Zantanna asked slyly.

"Totally," Dick said smiling at her.

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

It was later that evening and Wally and Artemis were on the couch. Artemis was lying down with her head in Wally's lap as he played with her hair. The couple was watching some corny movie that was on TV.

"You do realise that once they get out there going to be pissed," Artemis said.

"I know," he told her.

"Will it be worth it?" She asked him.

"For sure," He said smiling.

Suddenly a very ticked off Zantanna and Dick stormed into the living room. They both were giving the couple a death glare.

"You two are so dead," Zantanna threatened.

Dick said nothing but his expression was enough.

"Hey, Wally?" Artemis asked.

"What babe?"

"Was it still worth it?" She asked as Dick and Zantanna advanced on the pair.

"Nope," He said.

With that said, Wally picked Artemis up and was out of the room before the other two could blink.

"Get them," Dick said.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Zantanna told him.

The pair took off after the speedster and the archer with determined looks on their faces. Those two were so going to pay for what they did.

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

**Wow another one done already. I know it's not as long as the first but I hope it's just as good. **

**Let me know if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes I need to fix.**

**Please review and tell me what you think I could improve on **


End file.
